


Don't leave me

by Smasher125



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smasher125/pseuds/Smasher125
Summary: His breathing was heavy, gasping. A red gloved hand was gripping his neck hard. Not enough to cut off all air but enough that it made him panic.“E-edge p-please listen!!-“A mouth pressed hard and insistently over his, cutting off his pleas. By the time his mouth was free he couldn’t force any sound out but the gasping for air.





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell papyrus = Edge  
> Underswap Papyrus = Stretch
> 
> Please have mercy this is my first time writing smut haaaha

His breathing was heavy, gasping. A red gloved hand was gripping his neck hard. Not enough to cut off all air but enough that it made him panic.

“E-edge p-please listen!!-“A mouth pressed hard and insistently over his, cutting off his pleas. By the time his mouth was free he couldn’t force any sound out but the gasping for air. He found his body manipulated against his will, everything was a blur, and his vision was spinning.

His throat was released, he gasped for air, and before he could get more than a couple of deep gasps his skull was shoved forward. He was lucky to be able to turn his head to the side before he was shoved harshly into the pillow.

Black, silky, and soft, any other time and he would have been happy to lay his head down to sleep on them. Now they only trapped him.

He felt Edge’s pelvis pressed harshly against his as the fell skeleton leaned over him, he pulled Stretches arms behind him and wrapped his scarf taunt around his wrists and forearms. Stretch struggled as much as he could get his sluggish body to do, it did nothing.

The skeleton tied him down with little effort. Once done, he leaned down over Stretch’s back, he hated that it caused a pleasant shiver to run down his spine.

“You. Are. Mine.” His voice growled hot and heavy against the side of his skull. “I will NOT allow you to leave, to abandon ME”

The darker skeleton paused breath puffing out over Stretch’s skull, then he leaned in and softly kissed the side of his head.

“I love you” it was soft, filled with love, and not the one that underfell was known for. The skeleton buried his skull into Stretch’s shoulder.

“E-edge p-please w-we don’t be-belong he-“His voice torn into a cry as his neck was bitten into. Sharp teeth sank into his collarbone.

He felt tears spilled down his cheeks as Edge’s other hand tightened against his hip, dragging his hips up and they perfectly slotted against Edges.

Edge’s hips began moving slowly and deliberately, it left Stretch gasping for air, but for a different reason than before.

He ground back against the other skeletons hips, his arousal building up at his pelvis. “E-edge please, we can still be to-together”

His voice hitched as a gloved hand snaked its way down his hip and onto the front of his jeans.  It slowly petted and rubbed against the growing arousal.

All the while edge fluttered a mixture of soft and hard kisses to his face and mouth. Stretch knew he should be hating it but it felt good.

He bucked into the hand teasing him, he growled in frustration and snapped as harshly as he could with his raspy voice, “enough with the teasing! If you're gonna fuck me, fuck me already!”

A dark and deep chuckle resonated against his neck, “Only if you beg swapfuck”

Stretch didn’t last long against the crude words and insistent hands, “p-please edge f-fuck me!”

He heard tsk’ing,”Come on now, you know. What. I want.”

He whined against his restraints and tried to hold out, but I wasn’t long before he was crying in frustration, his hips bucking harshly against the gloved hand and the grinding pelvis.

“I-I’m yours, I-I won’t leave, p-please fuck me pappy” He gasped out.

The response was instantaneous, his jeans were jerked down harshly and long and thin fingers were probing at his budding magic.

In mere seconds his magic had formed a little opening, becoming a bright orange vagina. The probing fingers were rubbing gently but firmly inside, switching between a firm and fast and slow and deliberate circles.

He nearly sobbed when Edges fingers disappeared from his cunt, “p-pl.e...as.e...” He sobbed out, sticking his hips out as far as he could.

He could hear Edge unzipping his leather pants, and pull them off. Each moment was agony as his cunt was soaked, and throbbing. Any small sensation would push him over, instead, the other skeleton was punishing him, leaving him wanting and waiting.

Then in a moment of pure bliss,  the head of Edge's cock pressed against his slit. His hands gripped Stretch’s hips firmly as he began to slowly and steadily press himself in. He was leaving time for Stretch to protest and cry.

Instead, he moaned into the pillow beneath him, a trail of drool slide from his mouth as he was fully entered into.

He waited a moment, and his voice was soft and not as edgy as before, “Does it hurt?”

Stretch glared up at him, “the only thing that hurts is you’re not fucking me yet, mister-goanna-force-you-into-my-edgy-sex-dungeon”

Said edgy skeleton only let a growl out before he pulled almost all the way out of the orange cunt before sliding back in harshly. All of Stretch's witty comebacks were taken from him and turned into low and aroused moans of pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Stretched was completely overwhelmed and he was pushed over the edge. His organism was harsh as his walls clenched hard and fast against the cock pressed deep inside him.

Edge groaned and bucked into his tighten cunt and came. His dark red magic spilled inside of Stretches orange magic.

He pulled out with an overstimulated groan, he reached forward and with shaky hands, he untied his scar from the other skeletons arms.

He took a moment to catch his bed before he pulled stretch to his knees. “C-come on your not sleeping in our mess.”

The orange skeleton laughed as he shakily followed him, “As you wish edgelord”


End file.
